Sweet Sixteen
by Royal Detective
Summary: Now that she has turned sixteen,Sofia fears that she may have to end up courting someone and lets that thought taking over her mind.With the princess upsetting herself before her ball,a certain close friend assures her that there is nothing to worry about.(Warning:cute fluffiness involved)(Bad summary but better off read inside.)


_**A/N: **_Hi everyone, I'm posting a birthday story for Sofia! I'm glad that this time we know when her actual birthday is! While my last few birthday stories with this series was bad this will be better! I don't plan for this story to be insanely long but I'll try to make it as long as I can. Happy Birthday,Sofia! (Walks off muttering to myself: Now if only we knew which day in January Cedric's is. I must go torture Craig for the answer!)

* * *

_**Sweet Sixteen**_

A sigh of sorrow escaped Sofia's lips as she sat in front of her vanity and ran a brush through her now long, brunette hair. Today was her sixteenth birthday and while she was excited about turning the special age, the girl couldn't help but recalling that when turning sixteen, certain royal traditions also occur. Could she even accept at what was about to happen to her?

"Thanks for helping me get ready,guys, but I don't think I should go to this ball." the princess solemnly told her friends as she sat the brush down and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"But Sofia, you have to go," Mia said as she flew down in front of her with Robin doing the same. "People will be wondering where you are. They set this all up just for you."

"And you only turn sixteen once." Robin added.

"Not if Tizzy casts her birthday spell again." Clover joked making the others glare at him for the mention of her repetitive birthday. "Sorry."the bunny muttered as his long ears plopped down.

"I realize that everyone has worked hard to put this together but..."Sofia sighed. "I don't think I'm ready for this." The girl folded her bare arms then laid her face down as tears started to stir up.

Before the animals could argue a knock sounded at the door making the bunny and the two birds to hide. "Go away,Baileywick. I don't feel good."

When the two double doors slide open the teen began to hear footsteps walking up to her. Before she knew it, two familiar hands were placed on her bare shoulders. "Now, that has to be the biggest lie I've ever heard out of you, princess."

Jerking her head up, Sofia saw Cedric standing behind her. Instead of wearing his usual purple sorcerer's robe, the man wore a black tuxedo, his finger less gloves on his hands and to no surprise; a yellow bow was tied around his neck. "Mr. Cedric...is that you?" She asked as a smile replaced her frown.

"Yeah,when Cordelia heard that you had picked me to give you your first waltz tonight, she told mother and the both of them worked on the tuxedo. While I was against at wearing such a thing they both gave me an earful about how this was a special year for you and that I should look my best presenting you to everyone..." Cedric said as he pulled and readjust the collar of his white dress shirt.

Sofia covered her mouth and giggled at the story. "And if you didn't?"

"Mother threatened to shorten the fly cakes supply she sends me." The sorcerer said with a smirk then shook his head before continuing."After giving it some thought I realize that they were right. I figured what kind of mentor would I be if I didn't give my former apprentice a presentable dance partner so 'behold' the tuxedo sorcerer in front of you." He joked as he waved a single hand down the clothing to show the girl.

After giving a watery laugh, the girl stood to fix the strand of hair that stood up on the two-toned man's head."Well, you look very handsome." she said.

Once he had let Sofia press the strand back down, Cedric lowered her arm. "Yes well...enough about me. Why are you upset?" Cedric asked as he cupped her tear-stained face in his gloved hands and wiped away the water with his two thumbs.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sofia said as her frown reappeared and cast her eyes downward.

Sensing her lying again the sorcerer sat the teen down on her canopy bed and pulled up the chair she previously sat in to use himself. With them both seated the princess knew it was time for one of their most famous talks. She should have known better than to try hiding things from him, he knew her well. "Alright, I'm listening. Tell me what's gotten you to go into the water works and this time the truth. We did promise each other no more secrets,right?" Cedric questioned as he clasped his gloved hands on top of her small ones.

"You're right, we did promise each other that." Sofia said remembering the very conversation. Taking a deep breath the princess finally decided to open up. "You know how it's a tradition for a sixteen year old girl to start courting and they will sometimes end up in a arranged marriage by their fathers...?"

"Yes." answered Cedric.

"Well, I'm afraid dad will set me up in a arranged marriage. While I'm not boy crazy like Amber is with Desmond, I feel like I need to find love on my own. If I turn down whatever is put in front of me I'm afraid dad will be angry with me."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Sofia. While it has been a practiced tradition over the years, it has become a less forceful one." Cedric informed her. "Besides, if I know your father like I think I do, he won't put you in that kind of position. He knows that you weren't born into royalty and thus weren't raised in that tradition. He fell in love with your mother all on his own, he'll let you forge your own path."

"You really think that?"

"I do.," He assured her. Seeing that her frown had let up a bit he gave her a playful smirk."And If he does though I may just have to steal you myself."

Hearing that statement made Sofia start to blush but also smile. Before they knew it the duo started laughing until they were out of breath.

Once they were both calm Cedric stood up to put the chair back where it belonged. "Let's get you ready, after all, we can't have a ball without the guest of honor,herself."

After Cedric had braided her hair, Sofia reapplied the make-up her tears had ruined. Once she was ready the sorcerer was finally able to get a good look of the girl. It was hard to believe the person he had come to call a friend was no longer eight.

When he had first met her, all the sorcerer wanted to do was push her away and steal the very present Roland had given her. Instead,she became a person Cedric ended up trusting the most. She saw him for what he truly was when no one else would. Well, it was time he did the same! He had to repay her for everything.

"Something's missing." Cedric said with a smile then conjured up a heart-shaped tiara with purple and pink stones. While it had paid homage to her original tiara Cedric felt he couldn't see her without the accessory. Now she was ready!

"Lets go." Cedric said as he held out his arm for Sofia to take. Accepting it, the two made their away to the ball room where everyone was waiting for them.

Later, as the duo danced the sorcerer and princess couldn't help but forget that there was an audience watching them and began to to talk to each other. "Thanks for cheering me up, . You always know what to say and end up brightening my day."

"Considering how you always do the same for me, how could I not?" Cedric said as he pulled her in for a twirl. With that done he continued."Besides, I guess what we wrote for each other in 'the letter game' we played all those years ago has proven true."

"It was true from the beginning."

"Agreed." He said with a nod.

With there waltz getting close to being through Sofia wanted ask him something. "Promise me that nothing will ever get between us, because without you, life in this castle wouldn't ever be the same."

With a gentle smile Cedric leaned his forehead against hers and whispered "I promise."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well, I sure hope this was cute and full of sugary goodness. I feel pretty proud of this birthday story. I hope you enjoyed it. "The Duel" should be my next story. Please review!


End file.
